


A Challenge For The Sunhawk

by sirenlilith



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Forgive Me, Oral Sex, Smut, lilith attempts to write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenlilith/pseuds/sirenlilith
Summary: After a drunken night at the tavern, Aloy ends up making a bet with Talanah on who can hunt down and kill a thunderjaw first.  But as they compete, things between the two of them become a little more… intimate than they both expected.





	A Challenge For The Sunhawk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut so I do apologize if it's a bit clunky.

The Hunter’s Lodge was louder than ever tonight in Meridan. The new Sunhawk was celebrating her kill of Redmaw with her fellow hunters around the bar area. She was chugging whiskey faster than most of her companions and letting out a loud, bubbly laugh.

Despite the large amounts of alcohol Talanah had consumed however, she didn’t seem to show it too much. She was little clumsy when she walked, swaying around a bit and stumbling, but other than that she didn’t seem too drunk.

Her thrush companion however, was a bumbling mess. She had only drank half or perhaps even less than half of what Talanah had, yet she seemed to be even more intoxicated. She was giggling loudly in a high pitched tone and nearly tripping over herself as she got up from her seat.

Talanah seemed to notice her companion’s heavy intoxication and walked over from her. She wondered, was this the first time her companion had ever drank? No, that couldn’t be…or could it? She did remember that Aloy was apparently an outcast in her tribe. Maybe that meant she’d never had a chance to partake in parties or celebrations involving alcohol. Maybe she just didn’t want to drink. Either way, the more she saw Aloy stumble and talk in loud tone, it became obvious Aloy was not too familiar with the poison.

As Talanah approached her, Aloy began to giggle loudly.

“Talanah!” She yelled.

Talanah sighed. “Yep.”

Aloy got closer to Talanah and grabbed her hands. This caused Talanah to blush slightly.

“So, you’re the new Sunhawk huh. That’s pretty cool. You’re a pretty sunhawk.”

Talanah’s cheeks got even redder.

“Yes…yeah.” Talanah replied, giggling slightly. “Look Aloy, we should-

“But!” Aloy interrupted. “I have a proposition for you! There’s still something you haven’t done.”

Talanah looked at her curiously. She wanted to know what this drunk version of Aloy was about to say, simply out of curiosity.

“Alright.” Talanah said, grinning. “What is it?”

“Well…” Aloy replied. “I’d like to challenge you to a hunt tomorrow. But, with a twist. We race each other. See who hunts down the beast fastest. First to find and kill it wins.”

“Ok.” Talanah said, peering in. She couldn’t hide her interest anymore. “But uh… what kind of beast?”

As the two talked a noticeable crowd began to form, seeming to be interested in what Aloy was going to challenge.

Aloy paused for a moment, then spoke. “One word. Thunderjaw.”

Talanah burst out laughing. Yep, Aloy was drunk all right, very drunk.

“Are you insane?” Talanah asked, still giggling.

Aloy’s cheeks flushed, looking a little embarrassed. “Uh no. I mean it.”

A couple seconds later, Aloy puts her hands on her hips and grinned. “Unless you’re too afraid to lose to me, Sunhawk.”

The crowd gasped and then looked at Talanah.

Talanah pondered what Aloy said for a moment. It was absolutely ridiculous, and yet… a part of her did too. The alcohol also seemed to be encouraging her to say yes.

“Ok.” Talanah replied…”I’m in.”

The crowd cheered and Aloy smiled. The two shook hands to signify agreement to the challenge.

“See you tomorrow Nora girl.” Talanah said to Aloy.

“See ya too, Sunhawke.” Aloy replied cockily.

Soon the night came to the close, and the two separated and went to bed.

Aloy woke up in her camp with groggily eyes. Her face was sweaty and the sun seemed way too bright. Aloy began to wonder what had happened last night. And then suddenly a flood of memories started to come back to her as she got up. _Oh shit. _Aloy sadly did remember what happened last night. Or at least the worst bits. She was such an embarrassment to Talanah, and… _oh no _Aloy thought. She got dressed and then scrambled out of her tent and saw a small note left by her campfire. It was scribbled in glyphs. Aloy turned on her focus to translate it.

_Saw you were still sleeping at your camp. Hope you didn’t give up on the challenge, Aloy. Hear there’s Thunderjaws near Sun’s Climb. If you’re still interested, meet me there soon. I’ll be waiting. _

Aloy groaned. She was hoping her companion had given up on the challenge. Cleary not though. Aloy grabbed her bow and ran to the Sun’s Climb.

When she arrived, her companion was standing there, seemingly impatiently. She was on top of a rock pillar dressed in her usual hunter gear.

Talanah heard Aloy’s foosteps and turned around. “Ah! Look who finally decided to show up!” 

Aloy groaned.

“So…” Talanah said well, putting her hands on hips and mimicking Aloy last night. “Do you still think I’m still afraid to lose to you?’

“Ugh.” Aloy said. “Don’t remind me.”

Talanah laughed. “Has the Nora lost her confidence from last night?”

“No, just got my senses back.” Aloy replied.

Talanah hopped off the pillar. “Well Aloy, let’s do this, shall we?”

Aloy nodded reluctantly.

“Thunderjaws are up ahead, I think. Let’s do this.” Talanah immediately began running.

Aloy caught by surprise, soon rushed after. Talanah seemed to be heading through the bushes.

Aloy at first followed her, but then she came to a halt when she saw tracks to her left. She looked over at them. They were huge and claw like. They were thunderjaw tracks, they had to be. Aloy turned on her focus and marked them. She began following the trail.

Sweat dripped down her tired face. Running was certainly more…tasking today then it usually was for her. Quickly she became out of breath, and was forced to slow down her speed.

As she slowed down, she heard footsteps behind her. And soon enough, there was Talanah with her ponytail running up to her with a smile on her face.

Talanah looked at Aloy’s focus as she came up to her.

“Hey! No cheating.” Talanah yelled.

“I’m pretty sure the drinks from last night are evening things out.” Aloy yelled back.

“Haha.” Talanah said as she ran past Aloy. “Fair enough, Nora girl.”

Aloy ran faster again, trying to catch up to Talanah. As they excited the forest area, the two saw their prize.

A large Thunderjaw was taking loud steps throughout the area.

Aloy sped up even more, ignoring the pain from her hangover. She got closer to the Thunderjaw.

“This one’s mine.” Aloy yelled while pulling out her bow.

“Nah uh.” Talanah yelled, running up to Aloy.

The two drawed their bows and shot at the beast, ensuing the fight.

Aloy kept her distance, taking clear and precise shots at the Thunderjaw’s armor. She knew all the perfect parts to hit thanks to her focus.

Talanah on the other hand was much more aggressive, running towards the Thunderjaw and shooting up close. She would hide traps near it well running quickly, seemingly never running out of stamina.

Despite their competition, the two seemed to be working together to take down the Thunderjaw, rather than against each other. Their skills harnessed together seemed to be the perfect weapon to beat it.

When it finally came down, it was Aloy who struck it down with her bow. Despite her tired appearance and sweat, she was able to maintain her skill with the bow and strike the perfect shot.

What was unfortunate for her however, was that it was Talanah, not Aloy who stood close to the Thunderjaw.

Talanah smiled. “It’s whoever gets the trophy first right?”

Aloy laughed. “No way!”

Talanah grabbed the trophy from the Thunderjaw and ran, giggling as Aloy chased her.

Aloy caught up and tried to grab the Trophy. But instead of succeeding, Aloy merely tumbled on top of Talanah. The two fell down together, Talanah letting the trophy fall out of her hands and slide past her.

Aloy should’ve been focused on getting the trophy, but instead she couldn’t helped but be focused on the intimate position the two had found themselves in. She was on top of Talanah, with her face looking straight into Talanah’s eyes. Aloy not used to being like this with well…anyone, blushed.

Talanah seemed to be distracted too, her cheeks turning bright red.

“Don’t…don’t take it. I was the one that…shot it.” Aloy stuttered.

Aloy felt her face get even redder. She could feel the warmth of Talanah’s skin on her. She wanted to get off of her, but her body seemed frozen put. She realized then that her hands had began to rest on Talanah’s. They were soft for a huntress, though she could still feel a few callouses. But it still made her heartbeat race faster.

Talanah too seemed frozen put, until she wasn’t. She suddenly put her hands and grabbed Aloy, flipping her over. She leaned in and gave Aloy a kiss on the lips.

Aloy leaned in, enjoying the Talanah’s soft lips on hers. She didn’t expect things to end up like this, but somehow she couldn’t help but enjoy the moment.

Aloy slowly parted her lips and felt Talanah’s warmth. The two began to embrace each other in a even more passionate kiss.

Aloy let out a small moan when Talanah tasted her with her tongue. She stumbled a bit, as Talanah let out a perfect swirling motion with her tongue. Aloy unsure what to do,

slowly began to attempt mimicking Talanah’s motions.

It wasn’t a perfect motion but Talanah didn’t seem to mind, continuing to kiss Aloy passionately.

After a long embrace, Talanah let her lips slowly leave Aloy. 

Aloy opened her eyes, cheeks still flushing red.

Aloy stumbled out a few words. “Sorry, if I’m not good. I’m not really usually used to this stuff- I.”

“No no.” Talanah interrupted. “It’s fine. It’s like hunting. You’ll get better with time. But honestly for your first time, you’re not too bad.”

Aloy paused for moment. “Thanks. And uh honestly, you’re amazing at this. But wow…everything happened so fast.”

“Yeah.” Talanah agreed. She then leaned away just a bit. “But we can stop if you want to.”

“No, it’s fine.” Aloy replied.

“Are you sure?” Talanah asked.

Aloy nodded. “Yeah, we can even uh…do more if you want.”

Talanah blushed slightly. “Are you alright with that? I want to, but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Aloy nodded again. “Yeah it’s fine. I want to embrace you fully.”

Aloy then leaned in slightly and gave Talanah a slight peck on the cheek.

Talanah grinned and leaned into Aloy, kissing her on the lips once more. She then lowered herself slightly and began kissing Aloy’s neck. Aloy felt Talanah kisses get lower and lower on her neck.

As she reached the top of Aloy’s chest, she paused for a moment and her eyes beamed up at Aloy, seemingly waiting for Aloy’s approval. Aloy looked down at her and gave a slight nod of approval.

She got closer to Aloy and she slowly removed Aloy’s top. It took quite a long time, removing the Aloy’s complicated top. She soon realized she’d be removing an undersuit, Aloy wore beneath it too. Aloy didn’t seem to mind the time it took though to remove everything.

Talanah eventually removed everything but the undersuit and she then pulled it down, revealing Aloy’s bare breasts. Aloy blushed slightly, but she didn’t seem too embarrassed by her exposed chest.

Talanah soon removed her top too. This was much quicker and Talanah removed her top in one swift movement.

Aloy couldn’t hide her excitement over seeing Talanah’s breasts. She smiled slightly and her eyes seemingly couldn’t be taken off them. Since she’d been an outcast all her life this was her first time seeing another woman naked like this.

Talanah seemed amused at Aloy’s keen interest.

She giggled and grabbed her breasts, playing with them. “Like what you see?”

Aloy’s face grew even redder then before. “Y-yeah.”

Talanah leaned into Aloy’s chest, and cupped Aloy’s breasts with her hands.

She then beginning nibbling into Aloy’s breasts.

Aloy let out a small wail of pleasure as Talanah licked and sucked her breasts. She could feel her skin getting warmer and her body tense up.

Talanah slowly began to kiss Aloy’s breasts. She then began lowering her kisses, touching her mouth to Aloy’s stomach then the top of her pubic area.

She slowly pulled down the undersuit on Aloy completely.

She slowly began to touch her mouth to Aloy’s folds, kissing them slightly.

“Are you…” Aloy said quietly. “Kissing me?”

Aloy wasn’t sure what Talanah was doing exactly. She had heard rumors from other Nora of lovers kissing each other’s lower regions before but she didn’t really understand what the point of doing it was.

That is until Talanah began licking and sucking Aloy’s lower lips. She moaned in pleasure as Talanah devoured her.

Talanah seemingly couldn’t enough of Aloy’s sweet tasting lips. She licked Aloy’s folds in a swirling motion, spending up the tempo slightly every time Aloy moaned.

Aloy’s squirms and squeals only made Talanah want to taste her even more. She moved her head in closer, sucking and tracing her tongue across Aloy. As she sucked on Aloy’s clit, she could feel the Nora girl getting even wetter.

Aloy clenched the grass with her hands, her body trembling as Talanah licked her. Her body seemingly moved on it’s own and she felt her body shake.

Talanah noticed Aloy’s movements and began to eat her even more, sucking harder on her lips and moving her tongue around at a rapid pace.

Her eyes lit up and she moaned even louder as Talanah ate her. She could feel herself moving more and more.

Talanah felt Aloy climax as she licked.

Aloy let out one last moan as Talanah slowly touched her lips.

Talanah looked up at Aloy, grinning. “Being “kissed” feels pretty good, huh?”


End file.
